


The Last Girl In the Bar

by LemonAngel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sex AU, Tribbing, elmax - Freeform, pee play, peegasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAngel/pseuds/LemonAngel
Summary: El meets Max at a singles bar.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Kudos: 6





	The Last Girl In the Bar

El slid into the seat next to the pretty redhead at the bar. It was almost closing time. “It looks like you are the last girl in the bar.”  The redhead turned to her, her breasts were small and perky, just like El’s. “There’s a guy sitting in the booth back there, but I AM the last girl, not counting you.”

“When did you know?” El said, slightly curious.

“When I was 13, I’d watch these jocks with their shirts off and it did nothing for me. I went to my first swim meet and I had to leave I was so wet. I went home, stole one of my brother’s condoms, put it over a zucchini and fucked myself silly with it. The entire time I thought of one of the girl’s at the pool. Her fingers inside me. I think that was the first real orgasm I had. What about you?”

“I was 18, the guy I was going out with couldn’t make me come anymore, not even when he went down on me. I didn’t mind sucking him off, hearing someone else come has always been a turn on for me, and I always swallow. The taste of an orgasm, woman’s or a man’s makes me horny.”

The redhead took a sip of her drink, “What do you do for a living?”

“I design furniture, furniture for a regular lifestyle, and furniture specifically designed to have sex in.” El winked at her.

“Isn’t that called a bed? Can I say that you are making me wet? If you want me to go home with you I will.”

“I thought you’d never ask. I want to taste you so fucking bad I’m dripping. “

“That’s a nice red dress you are wearing.” The redhead looked El up and down. “Do you want to take it off? Take it off and lean agains the wall. ” El pulled it over her head and leaned against the wall of her living room, spreading her legs a little. The redhead got down on her knees, kissed her stomach, her tongue flicking at the El’s pierced naval.  El was completely shaved, herself, but she loved girl’s with more hair. “What’s your name?” The redhead asked.

“El.”

“El, I’m going to make you come with my mouth now. If you have a peegasm that’s ok, anything that comes from your pussy I will lick and swallow. I want you to fall in love with my tongue, what I can do for you.”

The redhead kissed her pussy, pushed her tongue into the wet, slick flesh. El moaned. “Mmmmm, such a tasty pussy. You know that right? How good your cunt tastes?”  “Ooohmmm” El’s breath quickened. “Mmmooh, harder.”

“El, patience, I won’t rush your orgasm, let me pleasure you the way only a woman can.” She continued to lick, occasionally pushing her tongue inside El, nibbling at her labia, pulling gently at them with her teeth.

“Suck my clit, suck it, oh fuck, suck it. Suck it please.” El’s legs felt wobbly, she put more of her weight against the wall. The redheads hands reached up and held her ass, steadying her in the process. She buried her face into El’s pussy, her lips sucking on her clit. She felt that familiar feeling, the one where she need to push down, to go over the edge in ecstasy. 

“Come on my face El. Anoint me with your orgasm. El cried out, as her body shuddered, her hands held the back of the kneeling woman’s head, pulling her tight against her. Her pussy gushed on to the redheads face, she peed a little, vaginal juices squirt out of her onto her chin and dress.

The redhead stood up, kissed El on her mouth, El tasted her own orgasm, “Let me take you to the bedroom.”

“No, I have a piece of furniture we can use in my workroom.” El naked and a little unsteady took the redhead’s hand and led her down the hallway to a room full of weird shaped furniture.

“I really like tribbing,” El said, “So I designed furniture for woman who like to do that.” She pointed to a giant plush capital U. “How do you fuck in that?” Max asked.

“We sit in it sideways and we scissor, but we don’t have to hold ourselves up, the backs of the U and the deep curve keep our pussies together, we can grind fast or slow without being totally exhausted at the end. I had to test with a blow up doll. As you can imagine, it’s not quite the same as having a real woman. Do you want to be the first to test with me?”

“My name is Max. Teach me how to fuck on that.” She pulled off her dress. Max had very red hair on her pussy. “You don’t shave?” El asked her. “I’m a redhead, I’m proud of my red hair, I keep it a little trimmed, but I love the color of it on my pussy.”

They both sat naked at the bottom of the U, their legs crossing over each other comfortably. Immediately their pussies touched, “This feels good,” Max said. “We can lean forward and kiss each other easier. Do you like kissing while fucking?”

“I especially like kissing when we are coming.”

They kissed as they made love to each other. El looked into Max’s blue eyes, “Do you like the way I fuck you? Do you like it when I grind hard into you? Or should I go softer and be more delicate, I love it when our clits touch. It feels so fucking good. I love that you don’t have huge breasts, if you stay the night, I want to suck on them, and you. I hope my mouth feels as good as yours did.”

“Push harder, hard on to my clit.” Max whispered, “I’m going to come, your cunt is going to make me come, harder, HARDER.” El slammed into Max and ground for all she was worth. Their clits, gooey and twirling together, as they gyrated against each other.

“El!” 

“Max!”

They threw their heads back as they orgasmed together. Max crawled out of the giant U, and they both lay together on the floor. “Fuck that was good Max. You really now how to fuck a woman with your pussy and your mouth. Do you want to hang out for a while? I’m not seeing anyone, I’m physically attracted to you. We just had fantastic sex. I can forgive you if you have some personality quirk where you don’t like eggos.”  Max smiled, “Is that a nice way of saying you want to fuck me a lot more?” El laughed. “Yes, we don’t have to move in together, that’s a big step, but if you want fuck me every night I’m all on board.”

“Just looking at your mouth. I want it on me. I want you to suck on my pussy. Let’s get in bed.” El said, she was feeling buttery again.  You have beautiful hair and breasts, a cute pussy, lips, you are beautiful Max. I’m not just saying that because you gave me mind blowing orgasm. I could fall in love with you.”

“Me too, enough compliments on how much you like my tits and cunt, make me come again, turn me inside out with your tongue.”

They were kissing deeply, moaning into each other’s mouths. “God I love the way you kiss me,” Max said. “I think my cunt is leaking, it's so wet. I’ll wash your sheets.” El moved down to Max’s breasts, flicking her tongue on each nipple, and sucking lightly, pulling her head up to stretch her nipples up. “You like that Max, are you going to be my little slut and come in my mouth? You want me to suck you, make you pee in my mouth? Would you like me to taste all of you?” She kissed her way down. “I’m not going to tease you Max, I want to taste your orgasm. I want to taste it now.”

El buried her face between Max’s legs. Loud moaning from both of them filled the room. El looked up at Max, she licked her clit very hard, “Oh my God, I’m gonna pee, I’m gonna pee.” Max squirted into El’s mouth, her pussy discharged it’s orgasm, some in El’s mouth, most on her face. Max’s back arched and she shuddered as El’s mouth pleasured her. “Fuck. Oh my fuck, I’m going to come again, suck my cunt, suck it hard.”  Max was squealing but that quickly transformed to crying. “Oh, Max! Did I hurt you? I was sucking you pretty hard.”

“I’m ok El. Thank you. I’ve never come so hard before, I love the way you make love to me with your mouth and pussy. I could fall in love with you El.”

“Can you cook?” El asked.

“Yes.” 

“Ok you can cook and you can fuck. That makes you the perfect girl for me.”

“Let’s fuck on the bed this time.” Max said.


End file.
